killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Kilgore/Gameplay
[[Killer Instinct (2013)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]] Traits '''Combo Trait - Chain Gun Speed:' Several of Kilgore’s moves involve firing his chain guns, which spin as they fire. Kilgore starts each fight with a spin speed of zero, and each use of his chain guns increases spin speed by one. As the chain guns spin faster, they fire more bullets, do slightly more damage, and start glowing a fiery orange. Not using the chain guns will slowly lower spin speed. However, once spin speed reaches five, Kilgore will become Overheated and his guns will set on fire. When Overheated, all bullets and missiles fired will explode after a short distance, drastically reducing their range, and some physical attacks will have augmented properties. The Overheat state lasts 12 seconds, or until Exhaust is used. After the timer expires, Kilgore will cool all the way down to zero spin speed. Instinct Mode - Quality Assurance: Kilgore gets all the benefits of Overheat mode while maintaining the use of his ranged chain gun and missile attacks. Moveset Command Attacks * Chain Gun Discharge - (HP) - Kilgore quickly fires bullets from his chain guns. Holding Down aims the bullets at the opponent’s feet. Can be executed midair to shoot at an angle downwards. All versions can be blocked either high or low. Unsafe at close range. Does no chip damage. * Chain Gun Sweep - (Back+HP) - Kilgore steps backwards and spins while firing bullets as he goes. * Wreck - (Forward+HP) - Kilgore performs a brutal headbutt. Has good frame advantage. * Destroy - (Down+MP) - Kilgore elbows his opponent into the air, causing a hard knockdown when they land. Has good advantage on block. * Throw - (Forward or back+LP+LK) - Kilgore launches the opponent upwards and suspends them in the air with a short volley of bullets. Special Moves * Short Circuit - (3P) - Kilgore uses its cloaking device, reappearing in the same position. Invulnerable to all attacks, but can be thrown. Has a brief recovery period. If Kilgore is Overheated, he self-destructs instead, causing an explosion which knocks himself down, as well as his opponent if the move is not blocked. It is invulnerable the same way as regular Short Circuit, but causes 7% damage to both Kilgore (always) and his opponent (on hit). * Chain Gun Dash - (QCF+P) - Kilgore dashes forward while firing his chain gun. Button strength determines distance traveled. All versions are unsafe on block. * Chain Gun Barrage - (QCB+P) - Kilgore aims and fires bullets from his chain guns. Button strength determines target; Light fires at the ground and can hit knocked-down opponents, while Medium and Heavy fire into the air at two different angles. * Chain Gun Assault - (DP+P) - Kilgore shoots bullets while doing a rising uppercut with his chain gun. Button strength determines startup and distance traveled; Light travels vertically quickly while Heavy slides along the ground quite far before rising. All versions are fully invincible until Kilgore leaves the ground. With high enough chain gun speed, Kilgore can juggle after the uppercut. * Metal Ball - (QCF+K) - Kilgore tucks into a ball and launches himself at the opponent. Button strength determines angle; Light goes far horizontally while Heavy goes high vertically. Very unsafe on block. If Overheated, Kilgore creates an explosion when he lands that makes the move safe on block. * Missile Pod - (QCB+K) - Kilgore ejects three missiles from his chest. Button strength determines missile behavior; Light travels in a straight line, Medium goes in a straight line towards a target, while Heavy goes vertically off screen before coming back down towards a target. Holding the Medium or Heavy button during startup will let Kilgore move the target around. Shadow Moves * Shadow Chain Gun Dash - (QCF+2P) - Kilgore dashes forward while firing his chain gun, shooting more bullets than a normal Chain Gun Dash. * Exhaust - (QCB+2P) - Kilgore ventilates his body, removing his Overheat state and reducing his chain guns’ spin speed to zero. Can be canceled into from normals and specials like most Shadow Moves, but also from any grounded chain gun move or Missile Pod on whiff. * Shadow Chain Gun Assault - (DP+2P) - Kilgore shoots bullets while doing a rising uppercut with his chain gun. Fully invulnerable and launches very high. * Shadow Metal Ball ''- (QCF+2K)'' - Kilgore tucks into a ball and launches himself at the opponent. Can recapture airborne opponents. * Shadow Missile Pod - (QCB+2K) - Kilgore ejects a barrage of missiles in a spread pattern in front of him, causing huge damage and hard knockdown. Finishers * Ultra Combo: Kilgore performs a 29-hit combo. Ultra Ender creates an overheated explosion. * ULTIMATE: Kilgore launches a giant missile from his chest into the air before jumping behind his opponent, grabbing them by the arms and restraining them. The missile shoots towards both of them, impacting on the opponent and creating a huge explosion. When the light fades, Kilgore is seen lying twisted and broken on the ground before sitting up and rearranging his body properly again. External Links *Kilgore's gameplan analysis at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Category:Gameplay Subpage